The Open Forests
by BGMomiche
Summary: When Robin and the gang find a girl dressed in strange clothes knocked out in the forest, they were not expecting an attitude filled woman that was sure they meant harm to her. However, she seems to have attracted the eye of some of the outlaws. Will/OC
1. Waking Up

**Do not own anything, but obviously, my character.**

"Wait, I found something," a man said.

"What?"

"It's a girl," replied the first man.

"Really?" another man said, suddenly interested.

"She seems to be unconscious,"

"Is she okay?" asked the second man.

"I don't know, she looks hurt,"

"Let me see," said a woman with an accent.

She drifted in and out of sleep, remembering the strange dream she had that night. It had to be a dream, why would she be hearing voices of men in her room? She rolled over on her side. Suddenly, she realized she was laying on a hard wood floor. Her memories rushed back to her. Finally walking through the forest she was so curious about, that was behind the apartment her and her friend shared, since they couldn't pay for rent on their own. Actually, that was the last thing she remembered, walking through the unknown forest. She thought back to her friend's warning when she expressed her curiosity. "Don't go into the forest, it's the number one place for rape," it was said more as a joke, but now, it seemed serious. Her eyes flew open.

She was laying on a hard wood floor, and she bolted right up. She was in a room, made entirely out of wood. She saw a man sitting on the other side of the room. He had dark black hair, and moustache. He looked quite handsome, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. The man looked up.

"You're awake, that's good," he said.

She screamed.

**Sorry, short chapter, just trying to set it up. Please review! I'm open to constructive criticism. Hope you liked it. Can you guess the strange people in the forest?**


	2. Introuctions

**Do not own anything, but obviously, my character. Forgot to mention, this takes place around season two.**

Several other men ran in.

"What's going on?" said a man with lighter hair.

"Oh my god there's more of you?" She screamed.

"Yes, are you okay? Why did you scream?"

"I'm getting out of here. I have to get out of here," she started rambling to herself as she scrambled up, and quickly walked outside.

"Where are you going?" they followed her out, "What did you do Will?" he asked to the man she first saw.

"Look, Robin, I didn't do anything, she just woke up and started freaking out," said the man she now knew as Will.

"We're not going to hurt you," said Robin as he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" She scream as she jabbed him in the gut, followed by a kick in the crotch. Robin keeled over in pain. "Ninety-five percent of rapes start with a hand on a shoulder.," She turned around and continued rambling to herself as she quickly walked away. "Oh my god, oh my god, Anna was right, I'm going to die,"

That was when an arrow flew in right in front of her, nearly missing her. She screamed once more. Will ran up and drew an arrow and pointed it in the direction from where the first arrow came from. There stood a man on a dark horse. He had dark hair, and wore a menacing glare.

"Having young women beating you up now are Hood? Maybe I should have her help me,"

She did not like this man at all, in fact, now, she would rather be with the other men.

"Run," yelled the man who was called 'Hood'. Will grabbed her hand, and they ran back, along a different, more complicated way, to the place where she woke up.

Will got a better chance to examine her. She had short, wavy, light brown hair that was about an inch bellow her chin. Her eyes her hazel, and she had olive colored skin. She was tall, skinny, and has long legs. She wore black boots that cut off right below her knee. They had small heels, that made her look even taller. Under that, she wore black skinny jeans. Overtop, she had a dark pink sweater. It was loose around her skinny figure. The sweater looked crocheted, and the design had many holes in it. Because of the holes, you could obviously see her thinness. She also wore a black tank top underneath, so as to not show anything from the holes in her sweater. Once there they all sat down in a room, but she continued to freak out, while the other men seemed to have already calmed down.

"What the hell is going on? Am I on like, _Scare Tactics, _or something? Cause it's not funny, I am seriously freaked out,"

"What is she going on about?"

"Be quiet Allan," said Robin, and turned back to her, "Look, we're not trying to hurt, actually, we're more friendly than the man there. Now, tell us what your name is,"

"Evelyn, Evelyn Dagher," she said, still in shock.

"Well, that is Little John in the corner," he pointed to a giant man, "that's Djack," Evelyn saw that Djack was a woman after actually looking at her, "That's Will, Allan, Much-"

"Much?" Evelyn interrupted, "What kind of name is Much?"

"I'm right here you know," complained Much. The other just laughed.

"And I am Robin," he finished. Evelyn chuckled to herself. "What?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think Robin is a girl's name,"

"Really, how so?"

"Well, the only Robins I know of are girls, other than Robin Hood, but you're obviously not him,"

He laughed, "Why do you think that?"

"Cause I'm pretty sure he's dead,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm reading a book about him, and the last chapter is _The Death of Robin Hood," _the room grew silent, but Evelyn didn't seem to notice, "Actually, I think you all are in the book, well your names. there's, obviously, Robin Hood, Much the miller's son, Allan-a-Dale, who is a flirt, and in my book was singing about losing his love to a richer man in the middle of the forest," everyone laughed, she was almost restoring normality to the room, "There's Little John, the giant. I don't think I've read about Djack yet, and they're Will Scarlet. Except, in my book, he was tall, rich, handsome, had long blonde hair, and was dressed completely in scarlet clothing," now, everyone laughed, imagining Will like that, as he just blushed deeply, actually turning scarlet, "Where's Friar tuck?" she asked.

"What?" asked Will.

"Friar Tuck," she repeated, "fat guy, friar, he joins your band of outlaws. Ring a bell?"

"I guess your magical book is completely right is it?" Allan said.

**Okay, sorry, just had to introduce everyone. I was tired of using pronouns. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! Really appreciate it. Can you guess when Evelyn was from? Okay, probably will get back to the actually series plot line next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading.**


End file.
